A Pair of Brown Eyes
by Socra
Summary: Draco is entering his 7th year of Hogwarts without many of his old friends. Voldemort was defeated that summer and lots of people were killed, mostly Slytherin kids and their families. Ginny returns from the war damaged mentally, who can save her from her
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. The song is from the Irish rock band "The Pogues" and is in no way my song.

Chapter One

_One summer evening drunk to hell_

_I sat there nearly lifeless_

_An old man in the corner sang_

_Where the water lilies grow_

_And on the jukebox johnny sang_

_About a thing called love_

_And it's how are you kid and what's your name_

_And how would you bloody know?_

_In blood and death 'neath a screaming sky_

_I lay down on the ground_

_And the arms and legs of other men_

_Were scattered all around_

_Some cursed, some prayed, some prayed then cursed_

_Then prayed and bled some more_

_And the only thing that I could see_

_Was a pair of brown eyes that was looking at me_

_But when we got back, labeled parts one to three_

_There was no pair of brown eyes waiting for me_

_And a rovin' a rovin' a rovin' I'll go_

_For a pair of brown eyes_

_I looked at him he looked at me_

_All I could do was hate him_

_While ray and philomena sang_

_Of my elusive dream_

_I saw the streams, the rolling hills_

_Where his brown eyes were waiting_

_And I thought about a pair of brown eyes_

_That waited once for me_

_So drunk to hell I left the place_

_Sometimes crawling sometimes walking_

_A hungry sound came across the breeze_

_So I gave the walls a talking_

_And I heard the sounds of long ago_

_From the old canal_

_And the birds were whistling in the trees_

_Where the wind was gently laughing_

_And a rovin' a rovin' a rovin' I'll go_

_For a pair of brown eyes_

The boy sighed and turned off the music with a flick of his wand. It was time again for another year of school.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N – Sorry I'm starting on lots of stories at once. I like to have different stories to add on to, depending on my mood, so that my characters don't seem bipolar!

* * *

Chapter Two

Ginny swerved out of the way as Goyle sent a bludger at her face.

_Why did you move!_ Her mind screamed. _What are you afraid of?_

"I'm not afraid!" she yelled into the wind, earning a concerned look from Harry who was flying near her, searching for the golden snitch somewhere in the Quidditch field below. They were fairly high up, a hundred feet or so she would guess.

_Do it now then if you're not afraid!_

Ginny looked at Harry and grinned before flying even higher. The wind pulled at her robes and froze her blood. Balancing on the broom, she took both hands off and unclasped her necklace. She put one hand back on the broom's handle while she held the necklace in the other.

_Don't be so sentimental…_

She looked at the necklace once more before clenching her fist around it, a determined look on her face.

_Go now you foolish girl._

Without warning Ginny slumped sideways off her broom and began to fall down to meet the earth. She laughed, feeling her stomach jump up to her throat and seeing the sky becoming bigger.

Down, down, down she plummeted until her fall was harshly interrupted. Her neck snapped backwards at the sudden stop. She felt a broom underneath her and arms tightly wrapped around her middle. Green and silver robes…

_Nooooooo!_

She struggled to free herself but the arms held on stubbornly. The broom suddenly stopped and she heard it clatter to the ground under her. They had landed. She felt a rage form in the center of her body, spreading slowly outward through her limbs until it reached her hands. She viciously dug all her nails into the sides of the person who was carrying her, her strength violently pulsating out from her well of rage.

The person didn't flinch or let go or make any noise. He just carried her off the field. As the last of her strength ran out, she shuddered and her mind went black.

* * *

"Harry!" she screamed, sitting bolt upright in her bed as she awoke.

No one was there. The infirmary was dark and quiet.

"Harry!" she wailed into the still atmosphere. She began to sob and quickly lay down on her stomach, placing her pillow over her head as the tears came faster.

_He didn't come then and he's not going to come now._

She ignored herself and tried to calm the anguish burning her inside. How many hours had she lain there in the mud? He was lying there too and she had stared into his eyes until she thought he was dead, that she was dead too. Their eyes just stared blankly at each other. It was some sort of lifeless connection, like they were sharing death.

Then the world had gone black and his eyes were there still but she couldn't find them in all the darkness. The shadows had swallowed her partner and now she was alone in death.

She waited for Harry, she waited for him to come and lift her from the mud. He would wrap her in a soft warm cloak and hold her against his body, so full of life. He would share it with her and she wouldn't need those eyes in the darkness.

Harry never came.

But the eyes – they never found her again. She didn't have a partner in life or death and she was afraid to commit to either one. Both of them would force her to be alone, but here on the edge she was alone as well. So it didn't matter. That was why she decided to choose one today.

She pushed the pillow down harder over her head, but she could still breath through the light cotton and wool.

Who had been the one to catch her today? Did they think they were saving her? It wasn't her body that needed saving. Her soul was still stuck in the mud.

* * *

After breakfast a group of students headed towards the hospital wing to visit Ginny. Madame Pomfrey stopped them at the door and looked down at them sternly. "Only three can go in at once. I won't have you swarming Ms. Weasley."

Draco stepped to the front of the group and made eye contact with Pomfrey. She seemed to be thinking for a few moments before she let Draco move past her into the room.

"Anyone else want to go in now as well?" she asked them.

No one stepped forward.

Draco saw a mass of twisted blankets and pillows on Ginny's bed. The only indication that she was in there too was a few locks of red hair that stuck out from under a pillow. He carefully removed the pillow to find a huge nest of red hair covering Ginny's face. He pushed it out of the way, his fingers catching in the dense tangles.

Her expression was pained, even in her sleep. Her eyes were puffy and red and there were visible tracks of where her tears had flowed down her face.

He leaned over and kissed each of her eyelids lightly. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on his.

"Am I dead?" she whispered.

"No Ginevra."

"Then why are you here with me now?"

"I was always with you."

"Not when it was dark."

"I was still there when it was dark."

"I know, but I couldn't find you."

"I couldn't find you either."

On a sudden impulse, he lowered his head to her chest and closed his eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair and he heard a sob. Her chest moved up and down as she cried, but he could hear her heart beating the loudest.

Without moving his head, he moved his body onto the bed so he was lying next to her. After her sobbing ceased he moved upwards so she could hear his heart too. Leaning against his chest, she heard it. BA-BOOMP, BA-BOOMP… very steadily.

"When the light came back you weren't there," he murmured.

"While it was dark they took me away. When it was light again I was in the hospital just like right now."

"When I got back I looked for you, but everyone's eyes were shut around me. You weren't waiting."

"Why would I?"

"I needed you with me still."

"We weren't dying though! We were alive!"

"Were we?"

Silence. Draco warily wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled against his chest, slipping her arms into his robes and around him as well.

"Draco-" she began in a small voice,

"Yes?"

"What if I forget you?"

"How could you do that?"

"My head… I don't know what's happening to me sometimes."

"I'll keep you with me."

"You can't always."

Draco felt a lump form at the back of his throat. "You won't forget me."

"What if he comes and wraps me in a cloak?"

"Ginevra?"

"What if he takes me out of the mud?"

"Who?"

"Harry!" she yelled, almost in a panic. The other boy's name coming from her lips sent a stab of pain through his entire body.

"You're not in the mud anymore."

"I am! I'm still there!"

"No, I'm saving you!"

"You didn't save me! No one saved me!"

"I can save you now."

Ginny held him tighter. "I called for him, Draco. He never came like he said he would."

"I was there the whole time with you."

"And when I was falling?"

"I was there to catch you."

"No that was Harry! It was supposed to be Harry!"

"I caught you."

"I was going to meet you!"

"How?"

"You were waiting for me still in the darkness."

"I'm here now Ginevra."

"Who?"

"Draco."

"My partner in death."

Ginny brought one of her hands back to her and uncurled her fist. "Here Draco," she said to him, showing him the necklace. The pendant was a large round black stone hung on a thick silver chain. "Take it from me."

Draco let her clasp it around his neck. "Why this Ginevera?"

"You have to leave me."

"Don't say that."

"I'm going soon Draco, I can't hold my mind together anymore."

"Just stay with me."

"Only in death," she stated as a fact.

"But we're both alive now!"

"I never went with you into death and never went with Harry into life."

"Where are you then?" Draco asked.

"I don't know."

"I wasn't your partner in death Ginevra. We made it through those hours together so we could live."

Ginny went silent and her lips were pursed. Minutes passed and neither of them said a thing. Draco heard someone clear their throat at the foot of the bed. He looked down to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione staring at them.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco sneered.

"Pomfrey told us it was our turn to see Ginny," Harry said with command in his voice.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, struggling to sit up so she could see him.

Draco let go of her. Harry came over and hugged her to him.

"Could you leave now Malfoy?" Ron asked menacingly. "Pomfrey said only three at a time."

Draco made to get off the bed when felt he little hands pull him back down.

"Ginny?" Ron looked confused.

"He has to stay with me Ron," Ginny answered, her voice shaking.

Hermione looked frightened. "What's happened to you Ginny?"

"I'll be alone in the dark again if he leaves me."

"We're here now Ginny," Harry assured her, stroking her hair.

"You weren't there Harry!" she yelled, turning her back on him and burying her face in Draco's chest.

"When you fell… you were too far away!" Harry insisted, panic creeping into his tone.

"And when I was tortured and left in the mud?" she asked.

"I wasn't there Ginny! I can't save everyone!" Harry cried.

Ginny started to cry again and Draco put his arms around her again, glaring at Harry over her shoulder.

"Ginny-" Harry started, but Ron cut him off.

"Harry," he whispered so Draco could barely hear him, "Ginny's losing her sanity. She won't see reason, she only remembers that day that You-Know-Who got to her. He's ruined her mind."

"You're wrong," Draco muttered. The three turned to look at him wide-eyed. "She's going to be fine. It doesn't mean there's anything wrong with her just because she doesn't want to be around Potter."

"Draco please," Ginny whispered. "Let's just sleep now."

Ginny closed her eyes and Draco followed suit, the two of them ignoring the three who stood around the bed. After a few minutes Draco heard them walk away.

"I'm okay Draco," Ginny said once they had left.

Okay? You are VERY far from okay my dear… 


End file.
